<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Dates (Part 2) by Cillabrown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671444">First Dates (Part 2)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown'>Cillabrown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Holby City</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena and Bernie and the kids are blissfully happy together. And getting ready for their wedding day. But will it all go smoothly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts">Berena</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5 Months Later. </p><p> </p><p>Serena and Bernie were busy planning their wedding. The venue, car and the flowers had all been booked. Serena and her mum took Charlotte and Ellie to the dress shop to get Serena's dress and the bridesmaid dresses. While Bernie took Cameron to get their outfits.<br/>
"Mum how many more dresses are you going to try on?" Cameron said impatiently as he sat outside the changing room.<br/>
"What about this one?" Bernie said as she came out.<br/>
"It looks nice."<br/>
"Just nice?"<br/>
"Mum it's lovely just as lovely as the last 10 you have tried on."<br/>
"I don't know Cameron. You know I'm not one for wearing dresses. I just don't feel comfortable son."<br/>
"Then choose something that you do feel comfortable in then."<br/>
"I'm gonna have to aren't I?"<br/>
"Stay there I know just the thing." Cameron ran out of changing rooms and went up to one of the sales assistants. "Excuse me Miss."<br/>
"Yes young man."<br/>
"My Mum doesn't feel comfortable in any of the dresses you have shown her. So you mind if I pick her something out."<br/>
"Of course not. What did you have in mind?"<br/>
"Something like this." Cameron said as he picked up a suit."<br/>
"Here you go. This one is in your Mums size."<br/>
"Thank you very much." Cameron went back into the changing room. "Here Mum try this on."<br/>
"Thank you darling." Bernie smiled as she took the suit off of him and closed the curtain.<br/>
"Have you got in it on yet Mum?"<br/>
"Yes. Are you ready?"<br/>
"Yes let me see." Bernie opened the curtain and walked out.<br/>
"Well what do you think?"<br/>
"You look amazing Mum."<br/>
"I do."<br/>
"Yes. Do you feel comfortable in it?"<br/>
"Yes sweetheart I do. I think this is the one. Do you love?"<br/>
"Yes you look beautiful mum. "Do you think Serena will like it?"<br/>
"Serena is gonna love it. Plus me and you will both be wearing nearly the same outfit Mum." Cameron smiled as he gave Bernie a hug. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you ready Mummy." Ellie said from behind the curtain.<br/>
"I'm ready let's have a look at you both." Serena said as she got up off the chair.<br/>
"Well do we look alright Mummy?"<br/>
"You both look so beautiful." Serena smiled with tears in her eye's. "I love you both so much. You know that don't you?"<br/>
"We know Mom. And we love you too." Charlotte said as they all hugged each other. "You need to go choose your dress now Mom."<br/>
"I will. Mum will help these two take their dresses off while I'll go have a look around."<br/>
"Yes course I will. Come on you two let's get them frocks off." Adrienne said as she took the girls back inside.<br/>
"What sort of dress are you looking for?" The sales assistant said.<br/>
"Nothing too fancy. Or big I don't want to look like a meringue."<br/>
"What about something like this. Simple but elegant."<br/>
"And so not me sorry."<br/>
"No problem you want to look your best on your wedding day."<br/>
"Now I like this one."<br/>
"That's just come in that one."<br/>
"Can I try it on?"<br/>
"Yes sure."<br/>
"Have you picked one Mummy."<br/>
"Yes baby I'm just gonna go and try it on." Serena went inside and closed the curtain.<br/>
"Mum will come and fasten the zip for me please."<br/>
"Yes." Adrienne said as she behind the curtain</p><p> </p><p>There you go. Turn around let me look at you."<br/>
"Well how do I look?"<br/>
"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Bernie is one lucky lady."<br/>
"I'm the lucky one. I am marrying the love of my life. We have got 3 beautiful children. A nice house. I couldn't be happier Mum."<br/>
"Bernie is a lovely woman. I am so proud of you darling."<br/>
"Thank you mum."<br/>
"Mom come on we want to look."<br/>
"I'm coming. I'm coming. Well do I look alright?"<br/>
"Hell yeah. You look amazing Mom."<br/>
"Ellie does Mummy look good?" Ellie nodded her head.<br/>
"You look like a princess Mummy."<br/>
"A princess wow. So shall I have this one then?"<br/>
"I think so."<br/>
"Right let me get this off and then we can go and pay." Serena got changed and paid for the dresses. Then made their way home.<br/>
"BERNIE. Serena called out as they got home.<br/>
"Hi you three. Did you get your outfits?"<br/>
"Yes." Serena said as she kissed Bernie.<br/>
"Where are they then?" Let's see them."<br/>
"No it's bad luck. Anyway you can't because Mum has taken them with her."<br/>
"Why."<br/>
"Because Mom said you would go peaking that's why." Charlotte said as her and Ellie went into the lounge.<br/>
"Me. I wouldn't do such a thing."<br/>
"Yes you would. Did you get something?"<br/>
"I did." Bernie put her arms around Serena and held her close. "I can't believe that in 4 weeks time you are gonna be my wife."<br/>
"I don't know about you but I can't wait."<br/>
"Neither can I." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena and held her close.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that night Serena put Ellie in bed and went to check on Charlotte. <br/>"Goodnight sweetheart." <br/>"Night Mom." <br/>"Your mum said half an hour and you've to turn your TV off." <br/>"Ok."<br/>"I love you." Serena said as she hugged Charlotte. <br/>"I love you too. Mom." <br/>"Yes." <br/>"You looked really beautiful today in your wedding dress." <br/>"Thank you."<br/>"I bet Mum cries when she sees you in it." <br/>"She will when she sees you and Ellie in your bridesmaid dresses. You both look so beautiful." <br/>"I'm so glad my mum met you. I have never seen her this happy. Not even with Momma. You and Ellie have brought so much happiness to our house and our lives."<br/>"Me and Ellie have never been as happy either. We love you all so much." Serena said with tears in her eyes. "Ellie loves having a big Brother and Sister." <br/>"We love having a little Sister." <br/>"Goodnight sweetheart. Sweet dreams." Serena kissed Charlotte. <br/>"Night Mom." Charlotte turned her TV off and laid down as Serena pulled the duvet over and kissed her on the head. As Serena came out of Charlotte's bedroom she saw Bernie just coming up the stairs. <br/>"Are the girls OK?" <br/>"Yes Ellie is fast asleep and Charlotte won't be far behind I don't think." <br/>"I'll go check on Cameron."<br/>"I'll go stick the kettle on then." <br/>"Ok. I'll be down in a minute." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena before she went downstairs. </p><p> </p><p>"Can I come in mate." Bernie said as she knocked on the door. <br/>"Yeah course Mum." <br/>"Time to turn your TV off now son. It's school tomorrow." <br/>"Mum can I ask you something?" Cameron said as he turned his TV off. <br/>"Course you can. What do you want to ask me?" <br/>"It's about the wedding." <br/>"Right." <br/>"I've been looking on the Internet at what a best man does." <br/>"Ok." <br/>"It says I have to write a best man speech." <br/>"Yes that's right you do." <br/>"What do I write about?" <br/>"Well you write about how I am the best in the world of course." Bernie laughed. <br/>"Seriously though Mum. I want to write a really nice speech. About how proud I am of you. And how I am so glad Serena and Ellie came into our lives."<br/>"Then that's what you should write darling. Write whatever is your heart." <br/>"And I read too that the best man tells mucky jokes." <br/>"Yes well I think we can skip that bit don't you." <br/>"Oh and another thing. I have to organise the stag night."<br/>"Sweetheart men have stag nights. Women have hen nights."<br/>"Then I'll organise a hen for you mum." <br/>"I don't think so Cam." <br/>"Oh please Mum. It'll be a laugh." <br/>"Ok. Now go to sleep." <br/>"Alright night Mum." <br/>"Night darling. I love you." <br/>"I love you too Mum." Cameron yawned as he snuggled under his duvet. Bernie smiled as she looked at him before turning out the light and going downstairs. </p><p> </p><p>"Is he alright?" Serena said as Bernie sat beside her on the sofa. <br/>"He was worrying about the Best Man speech and what to say." <br/>"Orr bless him. He doesn't have to say anything if he doesn't want to." <br/>"He wants to. That's the thing. And he wants to plan my Hen Night." Bernie laughed. <br/>"Does he now. Tell him I don't want you having strippers." <br/>"I think we might be safe there." They both laughed as Bernie grabbed Serena and held her close. "The only woman I want to see naked is you. You can always do a strip tease for me when I get home." <br/>"I might just do that." <br/>"I'll look forward to it. How about a little sneak peak now." Bernie smirked as she started to unbutton Serena's pajama top. But Serena knocked her hand away. <br/>"You show me yours and I'll show you mine." Serena raised her eyebrows. Bernie chuckled as she grabbed Serena's hand and lifted her off the couch and put her over her shoulder. <br/>"Bernie put me down." Serena squealed. "We are getting married in a few weeks. Don't be hurting your back now." <br/>"I won't stop worrying." Bernie laughed as she walked up the stairs gently. <br/>"Bernie, Bernie watch my head." <br/>"I'm watching your head." When they got to the bedroom Bernie shut the door with her foot and put Serena on the bed. Serena took her pajamas top off and chucked it across the bedroom. <br/>"My God you are so sexy." Bernie growled as she took her own top and shorts off. <br/>"Why don't you come over here and show me how sexy you think I really am." Bernie wasted no time in climbing on top of Serena and kissing her passionately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they both continued kissing Bernie slipped her hands inside Serena's pajama bottoms and began rubbing her clit. <br/>"Just take them off." Serena moaned as Bernie yanked them down and went back to what she was doing before. "Oh yes that feels so good." <br/>"I love you so much."<br/>"I love you." Bernie kissed her way down Serena's body till she reached her goal. <br/>"Oh God. Yes Yes." Serena screamed as she held Bernie's head in place as she sucked on her clit. "Fuck me please." Serena moaned. Bernie did as she was told as plunged 3 fingers deep inside of Serena.<br/>"Yes.Yes just like that." Serena flung her head back and grasped a fistful of the bed sheet. "Fuck oh my fucking God." Serena screamed as she came. Bernie crawled up Serena's body and put her fingers into her mouth tasting Serena again. "Kiss me." Serena moaned as she tasted herself on Bernie’s lips. Bernie covered them up and laid beside Serena as she rested her head on Serena's chest. <br/>"I can't wait to be your wife." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie on the head. <br/>"Me either. I want to spend the rest of the rest of my life with you Serena." <br/>"I want that too. Just me, you and our kids. That's all I want." <br/>"Do you think we will ever have a child together?" <br/>"I think we've got enough with the 3 we have already got don't you?" Serena yawned as she closed her eyes. <br/>"Maybe." Bernie held Serena tighter as she closed her eyes too.</p><p> </p><p>"Ellie, come on darling it's time to get up for school." Serena said as she opened Ellie's bedroom door. <br/>"I'm tired Mummy." Ellie groaned as she turned over and closed her eyes. Serena walked up to the bed and pulled the duvet off of Ellie. "Mummy stop it." Ellie giggled as she pulled the duvet back over herself. <br/>"Ellie, come on I'm not playing. Get out of bed now." Ellie got out and went into the bathroom. "Make sure you clean your teeth properly young lady." <br/>"I will." Ellie shouted back. <br/>"Is she up." Bernie said as she stood at the bedroom door while Serena made Ellie's bed. <br/>"Eventually and you want another one. I think we have more than enough with the 3 we have already got." Serena said as she kissed Bernie before going into the bathroom to check on Ellie. <br/>"Have you had a wash lady?" <br/>"Yes." <br/>"And brushed your teeth?" <br/>"Yes Mummy." <br/>"Go and get dressed then." Serena went downstairs as Ellie went into her bedroom to dress. <br/>"Morning Mom." <br/>"Morning sweetheart." Serena kissed Charlotte on the head as she sat down. <br/>"Mum don't forget I am going to Chantelle's after school for tea." <br/>"I know. I haven't forgotten love. I better get going or I will be late. See you all tonight." <br/>"Bye Mum." Bernie went to the door and put her coat on. "Bye Ellie." <br/>"Bye Momma." Ellie said as she came down the stairs and went into the kitchen. <br/>"Hey don't I get a kiss goodbye?" Serena said as she ran to the door. <br/>"Sorry." Bernie pecked her quickly on the lips. "See you later." </p><p> </p><p>"Hi Mom." Charlotte said as she came home later that evening. <br/>"Hi sweetheart. You had a good time at Chantelle's?" <br/>"Yeah. Where is everyone?" <br/>"Ellie and Cameron are upstairs on the gaming thing. And Mum hasn't come in from work yet." <br/>"She's late isn't she?" <br/>"Yeah she is." <br/>"I'm gonna go get a bath." <br/>"Ok." Later on all the kids were in bed when Bernie finally came home. "Where have you been. It's 10.00 o'clock you are supposed to finish at 5?"<br/>"I went out for a few drinks after work." Bernie slurred. <br/>"You could have rung me."<br/>"I'm sorry."<br/>"Your dinner is in the microwave." <br/>"I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed." <br/>"Have I done something to piss you off?" <br/>"What makes you say that?" <br/>"You weren't right with me this morning. I had to beg you for a kiss. And then you left without saying you love me. You always say you love me before you go to work."<br/>"Sorry." Bernie staggered upstairs. <br/>"BERNIE WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG?" Serena shouted up after her. <br/>"THINK ABOUT IT." Bernie said as she walked into the bedroom and laid on the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Momma, Momma where's my Mummy?" Ellie said as she ran into the bedroom. <br/>"I don't know. Is she downstairs?" Bernie sat up and rubbed her eyes. <br/>"I'll go have a look." Ellie ran out of the bed and downstairs. Where she saw Serena fast asleep on the sofa. "Mummy, Mummy wake up."<br/>"What time is it?" Serena groaned as she swung her legs off the sofa.<br/>"It's 07.05 Mummy. It's time to get up." <br/>"Ok sweetheart. Is Cameron and Charlotte up?" <br/>"Yes." <br/>"You go up and get washed and dressed and I'll get your breakfasts ready."<br/>"Ok. Hi Charlotte." Ellie said sadly as she passed her on the stairs. <br/>"Morning. Are you alright?" <br/>"Mummy slept on the sofa last night." <br/>"She probably just fell asleep watching the TV." <br/>"I heard them shouting when Momma came home last night." <br/>"What were they shouting about?" <br/>"I heard Mummy shout what have I done wrong. Then Momma said think about it." <br/>"I didn't hear anything." <br/>"Well I did. They are gonna split up aren't they?" <br/>"No they aren't. They are getting married in 3 weeks. They love each other. You go get dressed and I'll talk to Mom OK." <br/>"Alright." Ellie carried on upstairs while Charlotte went into the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>"Morning Mom." She said as she went into the kitchen and saw Serena sat at the table with her head in her hands. <br/>"Morning darling." <br/>"What's wrong Mom?" <br/>"Nothings wrong." She said as she wiped her eyes. "What do you want for breakfast?"<br/>"I'll get my own. I want to talk to talk to you first." <br/>"What about?" <br/>"Ellie, she heard you and Mum shouting last night. And why did you sleep on the sofa last night?" <br/>"It's nothing for you to worry about." <br/>"Ellie's worried. She thinks you're gonna split up." <br/>"Charlotte go and see if Ellie is ready yet." Bernie said as she stood at the kitchen door. <br/>"Alright." Serena stood up and put the kettle on. <br/>"Serena sit down please. I think we need to talk." <br/>"I haven't got time. I need to get ready for work and so do you." Serena snapped as she walked out of the kitchen. <br/>Breakfast was a quiet affair. Nobody hardly spoke a word. <br/>"If you 3 have finished. Go get your coat and bags and let's go." Serena said as she put the pots in the dishwasher. <br/>"Serena, don't go to work we need to talk." <br/>"Are you not going to work?" <br/>"No I rang in sick. You do the same please." <br/>"Were ready Mom." <br/>"Ok. See you tonight." <br/>"Bye kids." <br/>"Bye Mom." Cameron and Charlotte said as they gave Bernie a hug. <br/>"Ellie, do I not get a hug?" Ellie shook her head as she held Serena's hand as they all left. </p><p> </p><p>Serena dropped Cameron and Charlotte off first. Then drove Ellie to her school. <br/>"Why didn't you want to give Momma a hug baby?" <br/>"I just didn't." Ellie said sadly. Serena stopped the car as they got to the school. She opened the door and Ellie jumped into Serena's arms and squeezed her tightly as she started to cry. <br/>"Hey what's wrong?"<br/>"I don't want you and Momma to split up." She sobbed. <br/>"Sweetheart we are not gonna split up. Listen to me. Adults have disagreements all the time. It doesn't mean they are gonna split up." <br/>"What did you do wrong Mummy?" <br/>"I didn't do anything wrong." <br/>"Then why did you ask Momma what you did wrong?"<br/>"Look don't worry me and Momma will be OK." <br/>"I love living with Momma, Charlotte and Cameron. I don't want us to have to leave Mummy." <br/>"Am sure it won't come to that sweetheart. We'll talk about this later OK." Serena wiped Ellie's face and kissed her on the cheek. "You go into school and have a good day." <br/>"Bye Mummy." <br/>"Bye baby. I love you." <br/>"I love you too." You have got to sort this out Serena  thought to herself as she watched Ellie walk into school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bernie laid on the sofa watching TV when she heard the front door open. <br/>"Is that you for the day is it?" Serena said as she stood at the lounge door. <br/>"What are you doing back? I thought you'd gone to work." <br/>"I changed my mind. I think we do need to have a little talk. Don't you?" <br/>"Yeah definitely." Bernie patted the sofa for Serena to sit down. <br/>"Did the kids get off to school alright?" <br/>"Not really. Charlotte was asking questions. And Ellie was in floods of tears. She thinks we are going to split up. Are we Bernie. Are we gonna split up?" <br/>"No were not." <br/>"Then what's going on. Please tell me what I've done wrong. Because I spent most of last night trying to think what I've done so wrong." Serena said with tears in her eyes. <br/>"Do you love me?" <br/>"Of course I love you. That's why I asked you to marry me." <br/>"Just not enough to have a baby with me huh." <br/>"Is that what this is about because I said we had enough kids?" <br/>"I just thought we would have one of our own one day that's all." <br/>"And you think I don't. Is that it?" <br/>"Well you don't do you. You have made that quite clear."<br/>"It's not that I don't want another baby. It's just I'm scared to have another baby." <br/>"Why. What are you scared of?" <br/>"The same thing happening again." <br/>"What thing? Serena, tell me." <br/>"I'm scared you'll leave me. And that I'll just end up bringing the baby up on my own again like I had to do with Ellie." <br/>"That isn't gonna happen. I love you. I will never leave you. We are getting married in 3 weeks Serena."</p><p> </p><p>"I know that. But Amanda said she loved me and wanted us to have a kid. She said it was what she wanted more than anything. Then just after Ellie was born she left. She said she couldn't handle it. She said it was too much responsibility for her." <br/>"I'm hardly gonna do that am I. I have 2 kids of my own. I didn't leave them did I?" <br/>"That's different. You gave birth to the twins. It was so hard for me when Amanda left. I hardly had any money. I had days when I couldn't even afford to eat. Because every bit of money I had went on bills and things for Ellie. I just felt so lonely. Most nights I would cry myself to sleep. Then one day when my mum and dad came round she looked in my cupboards and asked why I hadn't got hardly any food in them."<br/>"What did you say?" <br/>"I broke down in tears and I told her the truth. That I could afford any. I told her everything. So she sent my dad to the supermarket to get me some food. They came round every day after that. I could have done it without them. I felt so ashamed that I had let things get that bad." <br/>"It wasn't your fault." Bernie said as she put her arm around Serena. "You have brought Ellie up brilliantly. She is a beautiful, smart and loving little girl. You should be proud of yourself not ashamed. I for one am very proud of you. And in 3 weeks time I will be so proud to call you my wife." <br/>"You still want to marry me?" Serena cried. <br/>"Of course I still want to marry you. You crazy woman. I love you."<br/>"I love you too." Bernie kissed Serena and hugged her tightly. </p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" Bernie said as she stroked Serena's face to wipe away her tears. <br/>"I told you that Amanda left me." <br/>"I know you did. But you didn't tell me how much you had struggled. And how low you felt." <br/>"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." <br/>"Serena you know you can tell me anything. I will never judge you."<br/>"I feel an idiot now for even thinking that you'd leave me." <br/>"You're not an idiot. Far from it. You're the love of my life. Do you know that?" <br/>"And your mine. I love you and our kids so much. And I can't wait to be your wife." Serena said as she started to cry again. <br/>"And I can't wait to be yours." Bernie smiled as she hugged Serena again. <br/>"I want to have a baby with you." Serena whispered in Bernie’s ear. <br/>"Are you sure?" <br/>"I'm sure." Serena kissed Bernie softly as they laid back on the sofa and snuggled up to each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I better get dressed in a minute and go pick the kids up from school." Serena smiled as they laid in bed together after making love. <br/>"I'll go pick them up. I want to have a little chat with Ellie. Is that alright?" Bernie said as she kissed Serena before getting out of bed. <br/>"Sure. Shall I come with you."<br/>"I'll be alright." <br/>"I'll nip in the shower. Then I'll make a start on dinner then shall I?" Serena said as she put her dressing gown on. <br/>"If you want to. I won't be long." Bernie said as she pulled Serena towards her. <br/>"Ok." <br/>"I love you so much." <br/>"And I love you." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie. <br/>"I better go and pick our brood up then. I'll see you in a bit." <br/>"You will." Bernie kissed Serena on more time and left to pick the kids up. As she parked up outside Cameron and Charlotte's school she got out and waited outside. She wasn't waiting long when Charlotte came out. <br/>"Hi darling. Have you had a good day?" <br/>"It was alright. Where's Mom she usually picks us up?" <br/>"At home cooking tea. Where do you think she is?" <br/>"I thought she might have left." Charlotte said with tears in her eyes. <br/>"Mom's not going anywhere sweetheart. We have had a talk and sorted everything out." <br/>"I'm glad. I didn't want Mom and Ellie to leave. I love them Mum." <br/>"I know you do. And they love you." <br/>"Alright Mum." Cameron said as he walked up to them with his friend Harry. <br/>"Hi son. Harry." <br/>"Mum. Can I go play football at the park with Harry?" <br/>"Yes when you've got changed." <br/>"Ok. I'll meet you at the park at about 4 then Harry." <br/>"Alright see you later." <br/>They all got in the car and went to pick Ellie up. </p><p> </p><p>"You guys wait here while I go and get Ellie." <br/>"Ok Mum." Bernie got out of the car and walked down the playground and waited for Ellie to come out. Bernie smiled as she saw Ellie walking towards her. <br/>"Hey beautiful." <br/>"Where's my Mummy?" <br/>"At home. I have come to pick you up because I want to talk to you. Let's go and sit on the bench over there." Ellie followed Bernie as they sat down. "Ellie I'm sorry that you heard me and Mummy shouting. But sometimes adults shout and argue with each other. But it doesn't mean they don't love each other. And it certainly doesn't mean that they are gonna split up." <br/>"I didn't like it. When I heard you and Mummy shouting." <br/>"I know you didn't. Is that why you didn't give me a hug this morning." Ellie nodded her head. "Ellie I love your Mummy and I love you so much."<br/>"I love you Momma." Ellie cried as she threw her arms around Bernie and squeezed her tightly. "Are you and Mummy talking now?" <br/>"Yes baby we are. Everything's fine." <br/>"So Mummy won't be sleeping on the sofa again tonight?" <br/>"No she won't."<br/>"Good. I didn't want you to split up." <br/>"We aren't gonna split up<br/>Not ever." <br/>"Can we go and see my mummy now?" <br/>"Course we can<br/>Come on." Ellie held Bernie's hand as they walked to the car. </p><p> </p><p>"MUMMY." Ellie called out as she ran into the house and straight into Serena's arms. <br/>"Hi baby. Are you alright?" <br/>"I am now you and Momma are alright."<br/>"Good. Have you two had a good day?" <br/>"Yes." Charlotte said as she hugged Serena. "I don't ever want you to leave." She whispered in Serena's ear. <br/>"I'm not going anywhere darling. I love you." <br/>"I love you Mom." <br/>"Have I missed something here." Cameron said as he stood at the kitchen door looking confused. <br/>"No mate. You 3 go up and get changed." Bernie said as she walked up to Serena and held her hands in hers. "They seem a lot happier now." <br/>"Thank God. Cameron hasn't got a clue what's happening." <br/>"He's a lad init. All he cares about is food and football." <br/>"Do you think we should tell them that we are going to try for a baby?" <br/>"Let's wait till after the wedding eh. We won't be doing anything till after then anyway." <br/>"Good idea. I can't wait to become Mrs Wolfe." Serena wrapped her arms around Bernie's neck and kissed her passionately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 weeks later. </p><p> </p><p>"Cameron. Come on." Bernie shouted from the bottom of the stairs. <br/>"I won't be a minute Mum." <br/>"What's he doing up there?" Serena said as she came out of the lounge. <br/>"Going through his best man speech I think." <br/>"Bless him. He is taking this best man role very seriously." <br/>"Just think this time tomorrow you will be my wife." Bernie smiled as she put her arms around Serena. <br/>"It can't come soon enough for me." <br/>"Me either." Bernie kissed Serena passionately. <br/>"Put each other down. You will have plenty of time for that tomorrow." Cameron laughed as he came down the stairs. <br/>"Are you ready now?" <br/>"Yes. Bye Mom see you tomorrow."<br/>"Bye my darling." Serena hugged Cameron. <br/>"I love you Mom." <br/>"I love you sweetheart." <br/>"See you two tomorrow." Bernie said as she went into the lounge. <br/>"See you tomorrow Mum. Love you." <br/>"I love you." Charlotte hugged Bernie. Bernie picked Ellie up off the sofa and hugged her tightly. "See you tomorrow sweetheart." <br/>"Bye Momma." <br/>"Be good girls for Mom OK. Do what she tells you." <br/>"We will. Mummy said all 3 of  us can sleep in her bed tonight." <br/>"Did she now? Well have fun." Bernie put Ellie down and walked up to Serena. "See you tomorrow then gorgeous." <br/>"You certainly will." Serena kissed Bernie as her and Cameron went to stay at Bernie's Mum's house. </p><p> </p><p>Serena's mum Adrienne turned up early the next morning to help Serena and the girls get ready. <br/>The hairdresser did the girls hair then started on Serena's hair and makeup. <br/>"Mummy can we come in." Ellie said as she knocked on the bedroom door. <br/>"Yes. Oh my God you two look so beautiful." Serena said with tears in her eyes as she stood up and hugged them both. <br/>"When are you putting your dress on Mom?" <br/>"In a minute."<br/>"We are going now because the car is here to take us to the church."Adrienne said. <br/>"Ok." <br/>"Kids go wait downstairs with Grandad a minute. I just want a word with your Mom." <br/>"What the matter Mum?" <br/>"I am so very proud of you my darling. You know that don't you?"<br/>"I know." <br/>"You have been through so much. I am so glad you have finally found happiness with Bernie. She is a lovely woman. And me and your Dad love Cameron and Charlotte just as much as well Ellie." <br/>"Thank you Mum. For everything you and dad have done for me."<br/>"That's what we are here for. I'll see you at the church. Have a fantastic day my darling." <br/>"I will. See you later." Adrienne ran with tears rolling down her face. Serena out her dress on and looked in the mirror. <br/>"Let's do this. Let's become Mrs Wolfe." She smiled as she walked to the top of the stairs. <br/>"Oh Serena. You look absolutely bloody gorgeous." George smiled as Serena walked down the stairs. <br/>"Thanks Dad." <br/>"Shall we go?" George said as he held out his arm for Serena to take. <br/>"Yes please." Serena smiled as they walked to the car and got inside. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you nervous Mum?" Cameron said as they sat in the church. <br/>"No son. I can't wait. I just want to see Serena in her dress."<br/>"Could you please all stand." The vicar said as the doors opened. Serena smiled at her Dad as they started walking down the aisle. <br/>"Mum, turn around and look at Mom." Cameron beamed. Bernie slowly turned around,  she could feel her eyes welling up as she saw Serena in her dress. <br/>"Hello." Serena smiled as she stood beside Bernie. <br/>"You look absolutely stunning." <br/>"So do you. I am one lucky woman." <br/>"I'm the lucky one, believe me." Bernie said as they both turned around to face the vicar. <br/>"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Bernie and Serena. <br/>Bernie, do you take Serena to be your wife?" <br/>"I definitely do." <br/>"Serena, do you take Bernie to be your wife?" <br/>"Absolutely."Serena smiled as she squeezed Bernie’s hand. <br/>"Bernie would you like to read your vows?" <br/>"Serena I never imagined when I walked into the bar that night what a big impact you would have on my life. I couldn't imagine my life with you and Ellie." Bernie said as she blew Ellie a kiss which she returned. "You are a fantastic Mom to our 3 children and they love you to bits. And so do I. I love you to the moon and back and I always will." Bernie smiled at Ser with tears in both of their eyes as Bernie slipped the ring on Serena's finger. <br/>"Serena." <br/>"Bernie the first time I saw you I knew there was something special about you. And I secretly hoped that none of your dates would be suitable. Sorry about that." Everybody laughed. "Meeting you is the best thing that has ever happened to me and Ellie. Ellie loves her Momma so much. And I couldn't love Cameron and Charlotte anymore if I'd have given birth to them myself. And I can't wait till we maybe have a child of our own together." Serena winked." I love you Bernie Wolfe I always have and I always will."<br/>"Bye giving and receiving of rings I am happy to tell you that you are officially married. You may kiss." <br/>"About time." Bernie said as she pulled Serena to her and kissed her while everyone clapped and cheered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the ceremony they all made their way to the hotel for the reception. They all sat down while the waiters and waitresses brought round the dinners. <br/>"Mummy I don't like those." Ellie said as she prodded the sprouts. <br/>"Don't eat them then." <br/>"Here Ellie pass them here I'll have them." Charlotte said. <br/>"Is she alright?" <br/>"Yeah she's fine." <br/>"You look absolutely stunning today." <br/>"So do you."<br/>"I love you Mrs Wolfe." <br/>"I love you Mrs Wolfe." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie softly. As the pudding came round Bernie put some on her spoon and put it to Serena's mouth. <br/>"Try this?" <br/>"Mmm it's gorgeous. Just like you. Is that nice, baby?" <br/>"Yes Mummy it's beautiful." Ellie said as she tucked into her cheesecake. <br/>"Mum when do I do my speech." <br/>"After everyone has eaten sweetheart. Are you nervous?" <br/>"A little." <br/>"If you don't want to do it you don't have to." <br/>"I know. But I want to." <br/>"Ok mate." Bernie leaned over and kissed Cameron on the cheek. </p><p> </p><p>After all the plates had been cleared away Cameron stood up on his chair so that everyone could see him. <br/>"Can I have your attention please." He called out as everyone went quiet. "Thank you." Serena and Bernie smiled at each other as Cameron started to talk. "I would like to thank you all for coming today to help us celebrate the wedding of our Mum's. I know Charlotte will agree with me when I say that. I have never seen our Mum as happy as she is with Mom. Mom and Ellie have brought so much happiness and love into our lives." Serena wiped her eyes as she put her head on Bernie’s shoulder. "And I know there will be some people out there who think that two people of the same sex shouldn't bring up kids. Well they know nothing. Me, Charlotte and Ellie have the best Mum's in the entire world. And maybe they might even give us a little brother or sister one day who knows." Cameron said as he winked at Bernie."All I know is that they were made for each other. And we all love you both so much. So please if you could all stand and raise a toast to the happy couple. To our beautiful Mums. Bernie and Serena."<br/>"BERNIE AND SERENA. Everyone said. Bernie stood up and lifted Cameron off the chair as her and Serena both hugged him tightly. <br/>"Well done. I'm so proud of you." Bernie said as she put him down and stroked his face. <br/>"We sure are. We love you too mate so much. We love  all of you." Serena grabbed Charlotte's and Ellie's hands as they all stood and hugged each other. </p><p> </p><p>A few hours later and the party was in full swing. Karaoke was on the go as the kids had requested. Serena and Bernie sat at a table and smiled as the kids sang on the Karaoke.<br/>"Our Charlotte definitely gets her singing voice from me." <br/>"Does she hell. Charlotte is a much better singer than you." Serena laughed. <br/>"Rude. Carry on and I'll be down the solicitors first thing Monday morning." <br/>"Will you now." <br/>"No I won't. I will never leave you." Bernie pulled Serena onto her knee and kissed her. <br/>"Right we have one of the brides. Serena you're up." The DJ said. <br/>"You're gonna sing." <br/>"If you can't beat them join them." Serena smiled as she walked to the stage. <br/>"I would like to dedicate this song to my beautiful wife.</p><p>You're my world, you're every breath I take<br/>You're my world, you're every move I make<br/>Other eyes see the stars upon the skies<br/>But for me they shine within your eyes</p><p> </p><p>As the trees reach for sun above<br/>So my arms reach out for you for love<br/>With your hand resting in mine<br/>I feel a power so divine</p><p> </p><p>You're my world you are my night and day<br/>You're my world. You're every prayer I pray<br/>If our love ceases to be<br/>Then it's the end of my world for me."</p><p> </p><p>Bernie walked up to the stage and Serena held her hand out for Bernie to take. <br/>"I love you." <br/>"I love you too." They both cried as they kissed passionately on the stage to a chorus of cheers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After everyone had gone home. Bernie's parents and Serena's took the kids to their rooms. While Serena and Bernie went to theirs. <br/>"Welcome to the wedding suite. Mrs Wolfe." Bernie said as she picked Serena up and carried her into the room. <br/>"Put me down." Serena laughed as Bernie put her down. "Thank you." <br/>"For what?" <br/>"Marrying me. You have made me the happiest woman in the world." <br/>"That makes two of us. You look absolutely beautiful in that dress today. But I'm afraid it's gonna have to come off." <br/>"Is that right? <br/>"Oh yes." Bernie said as she kissed Serena softly. Bernie slowly unzipped Serena's dress and it fell to the floor. "My God you are so fucking sexy." <br/>"So are you." Serena started undressing Bernie till they were both standing in their underwear. Serena climbed on the bed and made herself comfortable. <br/>"Come here." she winked as Bernie crawled up her body and kissed her passionately. <br/>"I want you so much." <br/>"I'm all yours gorgeous." Serena pulled Bernie down on top of her. They kissed each other like their lives depended on it. </p><p> </p><p>Bernie unfastened Serena's bra while never parting their lips. Serena did the same and whipped Bernie's off and chucked it across the room. <br/>"Bernie." <br/>"Yes." <br/>"Did you bring it?" <br/>"I did. Wanna see?" <br/>"Oh yes." Bernie stood up and pulled her little boxer shorts down. To reveal the dildo. <br/>"Oh my God that's massive." Serena licked her lips as she took her knickers off. "Get over here right now." Serena grabbed the straps and pulled Bernie back down onto her. "Fuck me please." Serena moaned out as she buried her head into Bernie’s neck. Bernie stroked Serena's clit a few times with the end of the dildo making her squirm. "Jesus Bernie just put it inside of me please." Serena gasped as Bernie slid the dildo inside her. Serena pulled Bernie down to her and kissed her passionately. <br/>"Does that feel good baby?" Bernie breathed heavily as she drove the dildo in and out of Serena harder and faster. <br/>"Yes. Oh my God Yes." Serena grabbed hold of the straps moving Bernie's hips faster. The room was filled with moans and heavy breathing. As they both were reaching their climax. <br/>"Bernie, make me come. I need to come so bad." <br/>"Then come gorgeous. I want to see you come for me." <br/>"Oh Oh Bernie oh JESUS." Serena screamed out as her whole body shook. Bernie came quickly after and laid on Serena as they kissed slowly. While they got their breaths back. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you so much Bernie Wolfe." <br/>"I love you too Serena Wolfe." <br/>Serena rolled them over and took the dildo off Bernie and chucked it on the floor. Serena kissed her way down Bernie’s body. She looked up at Bernie and smirked as her tongue took its first swipe at Bernie's clit. Bernie lifted her hips closer to Serena's face. Serena popped Bernie’s clit into her mouth and sucked it hard. <br/>"Serena, don't stop. Please don't stop." Bernie moaned out as she held Serena's head in place. Bernie grabbed one of Serena's hand's, and squeezed it as she felt her orgasam build up. <br/>"SERENA, SERENA, YES." Bernie shouted out as she came. Serena laid down beside Bernie and held her close.<br/>"You're amazing." <br/>"So are you." Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena. <br/>After a while Bernie pulled the covers over them. Kissed Serena on the head as they both went to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning." Serena mailed as she opened her eyes and saw Bernie smiling at her. <br/>"Morning my gorgeous wife."<br/>"We better get up soon." <br/>"Why?" Bernie said as she buried her head in Serena's neck and began kissing it. <br/>"The kids will be up for breakfast." <br/>"They are with your parents and mine. They will take the kids down for breakfast."<br/>"I know but I want to see them. I missed not putting them to bed last night. Do you mind if we go down for breakfast." <br/>"Course I don't." Bernie kissed Serena softly. "Let's get dressed and see the kids." <br/>"Thank you." <br/>"Serena, I wished you would have let me book us a honeymoon." <br/>"You agreed we will go somewhere in the summer holidays. All 5 of us. Come on. Let's get dressed and go for breakfast." After they got dressed. They left the room hand in hand as they made their way down to the Dining room. <br/>"Can you see them?" Bernie said as they entered the Dining room. <br/>"Yes they are over there. Come on." <br/>"Mummy. Momma" Ellie said as she ran up to Serena and Bernie. <br/>"Morning baby." Serena picked Ellie up as they both hugged her. "Have you been a good girl for Grandma?" <br/>"Yes. We all have." <br/>"Good." Serena and Bernie hugged Charlotte and Cameron before they sat down at the table. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you two have a good night?" Adrienne smirked as she sipped her tea. <br/>"MUM." Serena said as she nearly choked on her tea. <br/>"What I was only asking." <br/>"Mmm whatever." Serena blushed. <br/>"Yesterday was a bril day wasn't it Mum." <br/>"It was Cam. You all did me and your Mom very proud. Didn't they Serena?" <br/>"They sure did. Especially your speech Cameron. It really was beautiful."<br/>"I meant every word I said." <br/>"We know you did my darling." Bernie put her arm around him and kissed his cheek. Bernie finished her breakfast then stood up. <br/>"Where are you going?" <br/>"I'm just nipping back to the room for something. I won't be long." Bernie leaned over and kissed Serena before she left the table. When the rest of them finished breakfast they all went in the reception area and sat on the sofas. <br/>"Where have you been. You've been gone ages?" Serena said as Bernie appeared. <br/>"I had to sort something out." <br/>"Such as." <br/>"Follow me. All of you." They all followed Bernie out of the hotel where they saw a taxi waiting outside. <br/>"Are we going home already?" <br/>"No we aren't going home. We are going on our honeymoon." <br/>"I thought we said we would wait. So we could all go together." <br/>"We are all going together. Jump in kids." <br/>"Bernie the kids have to be at school tomorrow. We will end up getting a fine." <br/>"No we won't. I have permission off of the headteachers." <br/>"You've got this all worked out haven't you?" <br/>"I have. We better get going. We have a plane to catch." <br/>They said goodbye to their patients and got in the taxi. <br/>"I can't believe you have done all this. I love you." <br/>"I love you too baby." Bernie kissed Serena and held her hand as they all made their way to the airport. </p><p> </p><p>"So where are we going?" Serena said as they got out of the taxi and started to walk inside. <br/>"You'll soon find out." Bernie said as she started looking at the screens. "Right we check in over here. Come on guys." <br/>"Gran Canaria. We are going to Gran Canaria." <br/>"Yeah I remember you saying that you loved it there when you used to go with your parents. So I just thought." Serena cut her off by kissing her. <br/>"Thank you."<br/>"Let's get checked in." When they checked in they made there way through security and into the lounge. <br/>"Look Mummy I can see a plane." Ellie grabbed Serena's hand and led her to the window. <br/>"I know." <br/>"Is that our plane Momma." <br/>"No darling we will be going on a blue one like that one over there."<br/>"TUI what's TUI Momma." <br/>"It's a travel company baby." Serena said. <br/>"Who wants a drink? Our holiday starts here." <br/>"I'd love a Shiraz." <br/>"Kids. Do you all want a coke?" <br/>"Please." <br/>"I'll grab us a table." When they finished their drinks they all made their way to the gate and on the plane. Cameron and Charlotte sat on the seats next to the aisle. While Bernie, Serena and Ellie sat opposite them. <br/>"Are you two alright there?" <br/>"Yeah Mom fine." <br/>"Mummy we are moving." Ellie said as the plane made its way to the runway. "Momma what's that noise." Ellie said. <br/>"It's the engine's baby. Getting ready to take off." <br/>"Are you alright sweetheart?" Serena held Ellie's hand as they went faster down the runway. <br/>"Yes Mummy. I like it. We are going really fast" Serena smiled as she rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder and held her hand. <br/>"Thank you for doing this." <br/>"You're very welcome. I'd do anything for you. My beautiful wife." <br/>"I'd do anything for you too. For you and our children. I love you all so much." <br/>"And we love you too." Bernie kissed Serena as they snuggled up to each other as the plane got up in the air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ellie. Ellie, wake up baby we're here." Serena said as the plane landed. <br/>"Where's the sea Mummy?" Ellie said as she rubbed her eyes and looked out the window. <br/>"The sea isn't going to be near the airport darling. We will see it on the way to the hotel." <br/>"Ok." <br/>"Come here sweetheart." Bernie said as she picked Ellie up and they walked through the airport to get their luggage. <br/>"Mum I need the toilet." Charlotte said. <br/>"Come on sweetheart I'll take you." Serena said as Charlotte took her hand as they walked to the toilets. <br/>"Momma I'm tired." Ellie said as she put her head on Bernie’s shoulder. <br/>"I know darling. But I'm going to have to put you down a minute because the cases are coming out." Bernie put Ellie down as Serena and Charlotte came back. Once they all got their cases they went outside and got on their coach. They sat on the back seat so they could all sit together. All the kids fell asleep soon after the coach left the airport. <br/>"These three aren't going to  take much rocking tonight." Serena smiled as she rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder. "Bernie, can we start trying for a baby as soon as we get home?" <br/>"Of course we can. I can't wait for us to have a baby together."<br/>"I think we will make a beautiful child together. I mean just look how beautiful the three we already have are." They both smiled at each other as they looked at the kids sleeping. </p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at where they were staying. They checked in and made their way to the apartment. <br/>"Mum can we go in the pool." Cameron said excitedly. <br/>"Let's get these bags dropped off then we can come down and you can all go in the pool." <br/>"Yes." Cameron and Charlotte said together. <br/>"I don't know about you but I am ready for a nice cold drink." Serena said as they walked into the apartment. <br/>"Me too." <br/>"Mum look, I can see the pool from our balcony."<br/>"Wow that looks nice doesn't it." Bernie said as they all went out on the balcony. "Right let's get our swimming gear on guys." Charlotte and Cameron grabbed their cases and took them into their bedroom. <br/>"Come on darling let's get your case." Serena said as Ellie just stood there. <br/>"I don't want to go in the pool Mummy." <br/>"Why not." <br/>"I can't swim very well." <br/>"I'm sure Bernie has packed you some arm bands." <br/>"What's up sweetie." Bernie said as she came out of the bedroom with her swimming attire. Serena's eyes nearly popped out of her head. <br/>"She erm… she doesn't want to go in the pool."<br/>"Why not baby?"<br/>"I don't swim good." <br/>"I'll be with you and I have got you a float jacket to put it. You'll be fine." <br/>"You won't leave me on my own." <br/>"I promise. Come on I'll get you changed while Mummy gets changed. <br/>"Looking good by the way." Serena smirked as she slapped Bernie’s arse as she went into the bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>"There's some sun lounges over there." Bernie said as she got down to the pool.  "I'm going in the pool now Mum." <br/>"Me too." <br/>"Cameron. Charlotte, be careful and stay where me and Mom can see you." <br/>"We will." Bernie and Serena  put their towels down on lounges and Ellie sat down. <br/>"I'm off to get some drinks. Do you want one?" <br/>"Please, a nice cold larger." <br/>"Ok." <br/>"Mummy can I come with you?" <br/>"Come on then." Ellie took Serena's hand as they walked to the pool bar. Bernie watched Serena as she walked by a group of lads.<br/>"I wouldn't mind giving her one." she heard one of them say. She stood up to go over to them when she heard Cameron shouting her. <br/>"MUM ARE YOU COMING IN?" <br/>"In a minute love. I am just going to help Serena with the drinks." Bernie walked up to the bar and put her arm around Serena's waist. <br/>"What do you want?" <br/>"I just came to see if you wanted a hand." <br/>"No you didn't. You came over because you heard what  the lads said. Didn't you?" <br/>"Ok yes I did. I am not having the likes of them eyeing up my wife." <br/>"Come on let's sit down." Bernie grabbed the tray as they walked back. As they walked past the lads Serena put her hand on Bernie’s arse and left it there till they got back to the sun lounges. When Bernie put the drinks down she pulled Serena to her and kissed her passionately.<br/>"Are they looking?" <br/>"Yeap. MY WIFE." Bernie called over to them as they both sat down laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bernie, Serena and Ellie were sitting on the sun lounges. Ellie was sitting with Bernie on hers watching Cameron and Charlotte having fun in the pool.<br/>"Ellie, come in the water with us." Charlotte said as she swam to the side. <br/>"I don't want to." She said as she clung to Bernie. <br/>"What about if i come in with you?" <br/>"Don't leave me in the water on my own Momma." <br/>"I won't. I said earlier that I wouldn't. Didn't i?" Ellie nodded as Bernie picked up the little float vest. "Are you going to put this on and come in with me?" <br/>"Yes." Bernie put the float vest on Ellie and zipped it up. <br/>"Come on then sweetie let's go in the pool." Ellie took Bernie’s hand as they walked to the steps. <br/>"Momma pick me up please." <br/>"Come here." Bernie lifted her up and walked in the pool. <br/>"Yes Ellie's in the pool." Cameron said as he swam towards them. <br/>"Careful with her mate let her get used to the water for a bit first." <br/>"I will. Ellie, hold onto the side of the pool like me. And kick your legs." Ellie copied Cameron and Charlotte after a few minutes Cameron let go of the side slowly and swam. Ellie continued to copy him with Bernie at the side of her. <br/>"Well done Ellie." Cameron hugged her as they got to the other side of the pool. Where Serena was sitting with her feet dangling in the pool. <br/>"Mummy, come in the pool with us. Please." Bernie smiled as she put her arms around Serena's waist and slowly slid her into the pool. <br/>"Jesus it's freezing." Serena squealed. <br/>"I'll soon warm you up." <br/>"Will you now." <br/>"Come here." Bernie buried her face into Serena's neck as Serena wrapped her legs around Bernie’s waist. <br/>"I love you my gorgeous wife." <br/>"I love you."<br/>"Mum can we get something to eat." <br/>"Yes what do you want?" <br/>"A burger." <br/>"Let's get out then and go to sit down." They all followed Bernie and Serena to the bar area and sat down at the table. </p><p> </p><p>"Charlotte, Ellie do you want a burger?" <br/>"Yes please." <br/>"Ok." <br/>"Serena." <br/>"I'll have a cheese and ham  toastie please." Bernie went to the bar and ordered the food and came back with the drinks. <br/>"Those lads from before are over there." Bernie said as she sat down. <br/>"So." Serena said as she took a sip of her drink.<br/>"The one with the dark spiky hair fancies you. Look he is staring at you again." <br/>"Bernie, just leave it will you. They are just young lads. Probably on holiday to see how many women they can shag." <br/>"What's shag mean Mummy?" <br/>"It's erm." <br/>"Go on." Bernie smirked "Dig yourself out of this one."<br/>"It's something that grown ups do darling." <br/>"Is that true Momma?" <br/>"Yes darling. And it's something that none of you three won't be doing till you're at least 40." The barman brought the food and they all tucked in. After they had eaten they all went back in the pool. After a few more hours they packed their things up and went back to the apartment to get changed for the evening. </p><p> </p><p>When everyone had a shower and got ready they all made their way down to the restaurant for dinner. <br/>"Mummy can I go and get a pudding now please." Ellie said as she pushed her plate away. <br/>"Yes course you can."<br/>"We'll come with you Ellie." Cameron said as he and Charlotte both walked to the desserts with Ellie. <br/>"I really enjoyed that." Bernie said as she cleared her plate. <br/>"Me too. Do you want a dessert." <br/>"No thanks. I think I'll have my dessert later on tonight." Bernie kissed Serena softly on the lips. <br/>"What have you got there sweetheart?" <br/>"Cheesecake Momma." <br/>"That looks so good. It's not good I'm going to have to have some of that." Bernie stood up and left the table.<br/>"Try some of this baby." She said as she sat back at the table and put some cheesecake on a spoon and put it to Serena's mouth. <br/>"That's gorgeous." <br/>"Just like you." <br/>"Charmer."<br/>"Imagine how good it would taste smeared over your naked sexy body. And me licking it off." Bernie whispered in Serena's ear. <br/>"Stop it." Serena blushed as she squirmed in her seat. After dinner they went into the family bar where the entertainment was. The kids played on the games that were in the room. While Bernie and Serena sat at the table and kept an eye on them. <br/>"You OK?" <br/>"Yes. I know it's not really done bringing your kids on honeymoon with you. But I'm so glad we did. I don't think I could have left them for two weeks."<br/>"I know. That's why I decided to bring them with us." <br/>"You and our kids are everything to me." <br/>"And your everything to us." Bernie put her arm around Serena. Bernie kissed Serena on the head as she  rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that night all the kids were fast asleep in bed. And Bernie and Serena were wrapped up in each other's arms after making love. <br/>"The kids didn't take long to go to sleep did they?" <br/>"No. They've had a busy day." Serena yawned. <br/>"Is my que to shut up." <br/>"No."<br/>"I'm only kidding. I'm tired myself." <br/>"Let's go to sleep then shall we?" <br/>"Yes. The kids will probably have us up at the crack of dawn." <br/>"Goodnight." Serena kissed Bernie. <br/>"Night. I love you." <br/>"I love you too." They both closed their eyes and soon went to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>"Mummy. Momma, come on it's time to get up." Ellie ran into their bedroom and started jumping on the bed. Serena pulled her down to them and peppered her face with kisses. "Mummy stop." Ellie giggled as she put her hands on Serena's face and started peppering Serena's face with kisses. <br/>"Getting your own back are you Madam." <br/>"Yes. Mummy it's really sunny outside." <br/>"I should hope it is." <br/>"Can we all go to the beach today?" <br/>"Oh I don't know about that. You better ask Momma." <br/>"Momma can we go to the beach?" <br/>"I don't know. What's it worth?" <br/>"I'll give you a hug." Ellie cheekily smiled as she threw her arms around Bernie and squeezed her. <br/>"That was nice." Bernie smiled as they let go of each other. <br/>"So can we go?" <br/>"Course we can. Go and wake Charlotte and Cameron up." <br/>"Thank you. Thank you." Ellie said as she kissed Serena and Bernie on the cheek and ran out of the bedroom shouting "CAMERON. CHARLOTTE WAKE UP. WE ARE GOING TO THE BEACH." <br/>"My God she has certainly got her Mummy's big mouth." Bernie said as she jumped out of bed quickly. <br/>"You cheeky shit." Serena got out of bed and chased her around the bedroom. <br/>"You weren't complaining about my big mouth last night were you?" Serena smirked as she caught Bernie and threw her back on the bed. <br/>"Hey I'm not complaining gorgeous." Bernie out her hand in between Serena's legs. <br/>"We haven't got time for that sunshine. You just know one of the kids will end up coming back in before we have got time to finish." Serena got up off Bernie and went into the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>After breakfast they all made their way to the beach. <br/>"Do you guys want to go in here and get something to play with on the beach?" Bernie said as they walked by the shops. <br/>"Yeah." They all said as they went inside. When the kids had all got what they wanted they made there way to the beach. <br/>"Let's get as close to the sea as we can Mum." <br/>"Ok Cam." They found 5 sunbeds right next to the sea. <br/>"Charlotte. Ellie come on let's go in the sea."<br/>"Cameron, come here." <br/>"What Mum." <br/>"I know you're a good swimmer. And I am coming there with all. But don't go too far out do you hear me?" <br/>"Yes Mum."<br/>"I want to be able to see you at all times." <br/>"Can I go in now?" <br/>"Yeah go on. You coming in?" <br/>"In a bit. I am going to chill here for a bit." <br/>"Ok." <br/>"Ellie, stay near Momma alright." <br/>"I will Mummy." Ellie held Bernie's and Charlotte's hand as they walked in the sea. Serena smiled as she watched them. Serena thought back to when she first met Bernie in the bar where she used to work. I'm so glad I met her. Her and the kids are my life. Serena thought to herself as she waved at the kids and Bernie as they played in the sea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Serena carried on watching Bernie and the kids having fun in the sea. <br/>"Mummy." Ellie said as she climbed on Serena's sun lounger. <br/>"Yes Ellie." <br/>"I'm thirsty." <br/>"Here, have a drink of this water." Serena said she passed Ellie a bottle. <br/>"Thank you. Look at Momma. She's been daft isn't she Mummy." <br/>"She is darling."<br/>"I love Momma." <br/>"I know you do baby. And Momma loves you. Like you do." <br/>"Yes like I do." <br/>"Are you and Momma going to have a baby?" <br/>"Why do you ask?" <br/>"Something that was said at the wedding about babies. So are you wanting a baby?" <br/>"Hopefully. Me and Momma would really like another baby." <br/>"But Mummy of you have a baby. Then I won't be your baby anymore will I?" <br/>"You will always be my baby." Serena hugged Ellie and kissed her on the head. "I love you so much Ellie." <br/>"I love you Mummy." Ellie kissed Serena on the cheek before getting off the sun lounger and playing in the sand. <br/>"Jesus I must be getting old. I'm knackered." Bernie said as her, Cameron and Charlotte came out of the sea. <br/>"You look good for an old biddy though."Serena laughed. <br/>"You think that's funny do you." Bernie said as she climbed on top of Serena. <br/>"Bernie you're all wet." <br/>"In more ways than one." Bernie smirked. <br/>"Not in front of the kids." <br/>"Give us a kiss. You gorgeous woman." Bernie kissed Serena lovingly. As Serena held onto Bernie tightly pressing their bodies together. <br/>"Do you have to do that here." Cameron said. <br/>"Yes we do. I can't help it if I have a beautiful wife. Who I can't keep my hands off Cameron." <br/>"You're beautiful." <br/>"Not bad for old women eh." <br/>"You're not old. You're perfect to me. And I love you so much." <br/>"I love you too Serena." Bernie kissed Serena again then laid beside her on the lounger and wrapped her arms around her. </p><p> </p><p>A few hours later they all made their way back to their apartment. Bernie went to the bar while Serena and the kids sat round the pool. <br/>"Here you go." Bernie said as she passed everyone a drink. <br/>"Mum can we go in the pool now?" <br/>"Yes just be careful." <br/>"We will." <br/>"Can you imagine how beautiful our baby will be when we have one." Bernie said as she sat beside and held her hand. <br/>"I do imagine it. Quite a lot actually. I think we will have a little girl. And she will have messy blonde hair like her Momma." <br/>"Oh God I hope not." <br/>"Oy I love your hair. Especially when I run my fingers through it when we make love." <br/>"I just love making love to you." <br/>"And I love making love to you. Come here." Serena pulled Bernie close to her and kissed her. "Your so sexy. Do you know that?" <br/>"So are you. I wish I could fuck you right here right now." <br/>"Well you can't. So why don't you go in the pool and cool off." <br/>"Are you coming in too?" <br/>"Come on then." Serena held Bernie’s hand as they walked into the pool. </p><p> </p><p>"Momma. Mummy." Ellie called out as she went straight up to them. <br/>"Hi baby." Serena picked Ellie up and hugged her. <br/>"Mummy when are you and Momma going to have another baby?" <br/>"Soon we hope. Why?" <br/>"Because I can't wait."<br/>"Neither can we." Bernie said as she grabbed Ellie off Serena and kissed her cheek. <br/>"You're going to have a baby?" Charlotte said as she came up behind them. <br/>"Eventually yes. I'd that OK?" <br/>"Yes it's more than OK. CAMERON. OUR MOMS ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY." <br/>Charlotte shouted across the pool. <br/>"Charlotte keep your voice down." Bernie said as she smiled at Serena. <br/>"Are you pregnant Mom?" Cameron said giddily as he swam over to them. <br/>"Not yet darling. We are going to try for a baby when we get back home. Is that OK with you Cam?" <br/>"More than ok. Any child you two have will be lucky to have you two as it's Moms. Because me. Charlotte and Ellie sure are." <br/>"And we are lucky to have you three."<br/>"Come here." Serena and Bernie wrapped their arms around the kids and hugged them tightly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the last day of their honeymoon. The kids have gone to the kids club while Serena and Bernie did the packing. <br/>"This has the best holiday I have ever had." Serena said as she put her arms round Bernie’s waist. <br/>"I'm glad you've enjoyed it." <br/>"The kids have loved it too. I don't think they are that bothered about going home to be honest." <br/>"And what about you." <br/>"I can't wait to go home. Then me and you can start trying for a baby. I just hope I can get pregnant. It took 2 goes to get Ellie." <br/>"But you got her in the end. You know what they say. Anything worth having takes time." <br/>"Who says that?" <br/>"No one. I think I've made that up actually." Bernie laughed as Serena kissed her. <br/>"I do love you." <br/>"I love you." <br/>"I can't wait to have your baby. Do you know that?" <br/>"If it takes after you it will be beautiful." <br/>"And you. Look at what you gave birth to. Charlotte and Cameron are so beautiful."<br/>"And so is Ellie."<br/>"Well then we both make beautiful children." <br/>"Speaking of children I better go and pick our three up. The bus will be here in an hour." <br/>"Ok. I'll finish off here Bernie kissed Serena and left the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later and they were all sitting on the plane waiting to go. <br/>"Mummy." <br/>"Yes Ellie." <br/>"Will we be coming here again?" <br/>"Do you want to?" <br/>"Yeah. I have loved it here." <br/>"Can you hear this Bernie?" <br/>"Yes. If you want to come here then we will, baby girl."<br/>"Yes." Ellie said as she held Serena's hand. It didn't take long for Ellie to fall to sleep with her head on Serena's lap. <br/>"Ellie come on baby it's time to wake up." <br/>"Are we home now Mummy." <br/>"Soon baby we've got to get our cases first. Then get the taxi home." <br/>"I'm tired Mummy." <br/>"Come here sweetheart." Serena picked Ellie up as they got off the plane. </p><p> </p><p>"Home sweet home." Bernie said as they got in the front door. I'm gonna put Ellie in bed. "Serena said as she started walking upstairs. <br/>"I'm going to go to bed too." Charlotte said as she kissed Bernie and followed Serena upstairs. <br/>"Are you not going to bed mate?" <br/>"Yeah I think I will. Night Mum. Thanks for a great holiday." <br/>"You're welcome. Night. I love you." <br/>"Love you too Mum." Cameron ran upstairs. <br/>"That's the kids all tucked up in bed." Serena said a few minutes later as she came downstairs. <br/>"Do you want a cuppa?" <br/>"I'd love one please. I'll unpack these caws tomorrow and get them all washed." <br/>"Ok. You go sit down and I'll bring the drinks through." Serena sat down on the sofa and Bernie soon came in the drinks. <br/>"We'll have this then go to bed ourselves eh?" <br/>"Yeah I'm shattered. It's nice to go away but it's great to get back into your own bed." <br/>"And snuggled up." Serena said as she put her cup down and cuddled up to Bernie. <br/>"Shall we give the clinic a ring tomorrow?" <br/>"Tomorrow." <br/>"Yeah why not. The sooner the better." <br/>"Ok then." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie and snuggled back up to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 week later</p><p>"Well that was a waste of time wasn't it?" Bernie said as she threw her bag on the sofa. <br/>"No it wasn't." <br/>"Serena, you heard the Doctor. Using my eggs is risky because of my age. The baby could end up having all sorts of problems."<br/>"So that's it is it? We aren't even gonna try now. We can still have a baby. We can use a sperm donor." <br/>"It won't be our baby then will it. It will be yours."<br/>"Look Bernie. Cameron and Charlotte aren't mine.but they feel like mine in here." She smiled with tears in her eyes as she put her hand on her heart. "They are mine. I couldn't love them anymore then what I do." <br/>"I feel the same about Ellie. I'm Ellie's Momma." <br/>"You are." Serena held Bernie’s hands in hers. "And I'm Cameron and Charlotte's Mom. And we always will be. Nothing will ever change that." <br/>"Your right. I know you're right. I love you Mrs Wolfe." <br/>"And I love you too Mrs Wolfe." They smiled as they kissed each other. <br/>"Speaking of kids. I better go pick them up." <br/>"I'll make a start on the dinner then." <br/>"Ok. I won't be long." Bernie picked up the car keys and left. </p><p> </p><p>"Mummy. Mummy." Ellie called out as they got home. <br/>"Hi baby."<br/>"Mummy are you pregnant now." Ellie said as she put her hand on Serena's tummy. <br/>"No baby not yet. We just talked to the Doctor today." <br/>"Ok but you will be soon. Won't you?" <br/>"I hope so." <br/>"Hi Mom." <br/>"Hi Charlotte. You had a good day?" <br/>"It was ok. But I have got loads of homework to do."<br/>"You better get in it done then hadn't you." Bernie said. "Cameron have you got any homework?" <br/>"Yes Mum." <br/>"Then both of you go and get changed ready for tea. Then it's homework." <br/>"Great." Cameron said sarcastically as they both went upstairs. <br/>"Momma i don't have homework." <br/>"You're lucky then. Aren't you." Bernie picked Ellie up and sat her on her knee.<br/>"Will you do me some sums later though? <br/>"Of course I can baby." <br/>"Thank you Momma. I love you." <br/>"I love you." Ellie hugged Bernie and went upstairs. </p><p> </p><p>Later that evening when the kids were all tucked up in bed. Serena and Bernie were snuggled up on the sofa. <br/>"Serena." <br/>"Yes." <br/>"Do you regret marrying me?" <br/>"No. Of course I don't. Why are you asking me that?" <br/>"Because I'm old. And we can't use my eggs." <br/>"You are one of the best things that have ever happened to me." Serena held Bernie’s face in her hands. "Meeting you was the best thing ever. I love you so much it hurts. I will never regret marrying you." Serena cried. <br/>"I love you. Let's go for it huh. Let's get a sperm donor. No matter how our child is made. We are both going to love it so much aren't we?" <br/>"We sure are. And so will the kids. They are so excited. So where shall we get this sperm from then?" <br/>"Shall we will have a look tomorrow." <br/>"Ok. Bernie please don't ever think that I regret meeting or marrying you ever again. Will you?" <br/>"I won't. I promise." <br/>"Good. Because being with you and the kids is the happiest I have ever been."<br/>"Me too." Bernie kissed Serena softly. "Are you watching this? <br/>"Not really." <br/>"Shall we er shall we have an early night." Bernie buried her face into Serena's neck and peppered it with kisses. <br/>"Sounds good to me." Serena smiled as they both stood up and held each other's hand as they walked upstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6 weeks later</p><p>"Serena. Sorry I'm late babe." Bernie called out as she arrived home from her night shift. <br/>"BERNIE. COME UP PLEASE. NOW." Serena shouted. <br/>"What's the matter? Is everything alright?" Bernie ran upstairs and went into their bedroom. <br/>"Close your eyes and hold your hand out." <br/>"Why?" <br/>"Just do it please." <br/>"Ok." Bernie closed her eyes and held out her hand.<br/>"You can open your eyes now." Serena said after she had put what she needed to in Bernie’s hand. <br/>"You're… You're pregnant." <br/>"I'm pregnant." Serena smiled as Bernie pulled her towards her and picked Serena up. <br/>"We are having a baby." Bernie swung Serena around and peppered her face with kisses. "Oh god I love you so much." Bernie cried as she put Serena down. <br/>"I love you. I always have. And I always will." Serena grabbed Bernie's face and kissed her lovingly. <br/>"They kids are gonna be over the moon when we tell them." <br/>"Let's wait till we have my first scan. I want to make sure everything is OK before we tell the kids." <br/>"Good idea." Bernie put her hand on Serena's stomach gently. "Our baby is in here." <br/>"It sure is." Serena wrapped her arms around Bernie and held her close. </p><p> </p><p>"Momma." Ellie said as she went into the bedroom while Bernie was getting ready for work. <br/>"Yes Baby." <br/>"Do you have to go to work tonight? <br/>"Yes sweetie I do. But after tonight I have got a whole week off. While you three are off school." <br/>"Good. Then we can all spend the week together." <br/>"Yes we can baby." <br/>"Ellie, come on bathtime." Serena said as she came to the bedroom. <br/>"Ok Mummy." <br/>"Go and get your pajamas."<br/>"Don't you be doing too much. Do you hear me?" <br/>"Bernie I am running a bath for Ellie. It's not exactly tiring."<br/>"I just don't want anything to go wrong." <br/>"Me either."<br/>"Just watch what you're doing. I better get going. I'll see you in the morning." <br/>"Have a good shift." <br/>"It's Friday night it will be bloody hectic. Love you." <br/>"Love you." Serena smiled as Bernie kissed her and Ellie before going downstairs. <br/>"See you tomorrow guys." <br/>"Bye Mum." <br/>"Be good for Mom alright." <br/>"We always are." <br/>"I know. I'll see you later." She hugged and kissed them as she left for work. </p><p> </p><p>Serena woke up the next morning and had to run to the toilet to be sick. God I hate this part she thought to herself. <br/>"Mom are you alright?" Charlotte said as she came into the bedroom. <br/>"I'm alright." <br/>"You're obviously not. You've been sick." <br/>"It's probably just something I ate." <br/>"You ate the same as us last night and we are OK." <br/>"Sweetheart I'm fine really." <br/>"That'll be Mum." Charlotte ran out of the bedroom and stood at the top of the stairs. "Mum come quick. Mom isn't very well. She has been sick." <br/>"I'm coming." Bernie went upstairs and found Serena sitting on the bed eating a ginger biscuit. "You OK?" <br/>"I will be when these biscuits kick in. They always helped when I was pregnant with Ellie. Morning sickness is the only thing I hate about being pregnant. And with Ellie I was sick a lot." <br/>"Looks like we'll have to stock up on ginger biscuit then." Bernie laughed as she put her arm around Serena's shoulder. <br/>"Are you pregnant Mom." Charlotte said as she stood at the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well are you pregnant Mom?" Serena looked at Bernie as they both smiled. <br/>"Yes darling I am." <br/>"Really." <br/>"Really." <br/>"This is brilliant." Charlotte hugged them both and ran to the bedroom door. <br/>"Where are you going?" <br/>"I'm going to tell Cameron and Ellie." <br/>"Wait a minute. We'll go down and tell them." Bernie said as they all went downstairs. Bernie picked up the remote and turned the TV off. <br/>"Mum what are you doing? Me and Ellie were watching that." <br/>"You can put it back on in a minute. But me and Mom need to talk to you both first Cam." <br/>"What about?" Ellie said as she climbed on Serena's knee. <br/>"Well as you all know me and Mom are wanting to have a baby."<br/>"Yes we know that." <br/>"Well we found out yesterday that Mom is pregnant." <br/>"You are." <br/>"Yes Cameron. You are really going to have a baby." <br/>"Yes. Is that OK with you guys." <br/>"More than ok. This is so exciting." <br/>"No listen, you lot are going to have to keep it to yourselfs till Mom has had her 12 weeks scan."<br/>"Why."<br/>"Because we want to make sure everything is OK first darling." Serena said. "Ellie, you are very quiet. Are you happy about the baby?" <br/>"Yes Mummy." Ellie said quietly as she got down from Serena's knee and left the room. <br/>"What's wrong with Ellie?" <br/>"I don't know. I'll go and find out." Serena said as she went upstairs after Ellie. </p><p> </p><p>"Can I come in baby?" Serena said as she knocked on Ellie's bedroom door. <br/>"Yes Mummy." <br/>"Ellie what's wrong.I thought you couldn't wait for me and Momma to have a baby." <br/>"I can't. It's just. Will the baby be a Wolfe." <br/>"Yes it's second name will be Wolfe." <br/>"I thought so." <br/>"Darling, are you going to tell me what this is all about." <br/>"I'm not a proper member of this family am I?" <br/>"Of course you are. What makes you say that?" <br/>"Everyone is a Wolfe and I'm not."<br/>"What are you saying that you want to change your last name to Wolfe." <br/>"Yes Mummy I am."<br/>"Well that's easily sorted." Bernie said as she came into the bedroom and put Ellie onto her knee. <br/>"It is Momma?" <br/>"Yes. First thing Monday morning we will go and change your last name to Wolfe. Would that be OK?" <br/>"Yes I just want to have the same second name as everyone else."<br/>"Then that's what we will do baby." Serena leaned over and kissed Ellie on the cheek. <br/>"YES. I'm going to tell Cameron and Charlotte." Ellie got down from Bernie’s knee and ran downstairs. </p><p> </p><p>"That's that sorted. What's wrong?" Bernie said as she put her arm around Serena<br/>"I never thought that Ellie would want to change her last name. We should have asked her when we got married really. Shouldn't we?" <br/>"We will sort it. I promise."<br/>"Ok. You better get some sleep. You've been working all night." <br/>"Yes I better." Bernie held Serena's hand as they left Ellie's bedroom. "Do you want to join me for a bit?" <br/>"I would love to but I need to go to the supermarket. The fridge is nearly empty." <br/>"I only went the other day."<br/>"That's what you get when you have 3 kids who like their food. Now get yourself to bed and have a good sleep. I'll take the kids with me." <br/>"Ok. Serena." <br/>"Yes." <br/>"You are happy aren't you?" <br/>"Very. Are you?" <br/>"Yep. I have never been happier. I love you so much." <br/>"And I love you. Now go to bed." Serena kissed Bernie before she went downstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8 months later</p><p>Serena's pregnancy had gone quite smoothly. They had got everything they needed for their baby. Bernie was doing the finishing touches to the nursery. <br/>"Can I come in now." Serena said as she knocked on the door. <br/>"Yes but close your eyes. Are they closed?" <br/>"Yes. They are closed." Bernie opened the door and held Serena's hand. <br/>"Walk forward. It's OK I've got you. Right you can open your eyes." <br/>"Bernie it's beautiful. You've done a fantastic job." Serena turned her head and kissed Bernie softly. <br/>"Do you think this little fella is gonna like it?" Bernie put her hand on Serena's swollen stomach and rubbed it gently. <br/>"He's gonna love it." <br/>"I have put all his clothes in these drawers. And the rest is in the wardrobe." <br/>"Thank you." Serena put her arms around Bernie the best she could with her belly in the way. "Why don't I run a nice hot bath eh. I think you deserve it." <br/>"Sounds wonderful." <br/>"Then we'll get a takeaway sod cooking tonight." <br/>"Lovely." <br/>"You get your things ready then. And I'll run you a bath." <br/>"Ok." Serena went to run Bernie a bath. As she lent over the bath to run the taps a sharp pain shot across her stomach. <br/>"You can pack that in that sunshine." She said as she rubbed her stomach. "Give your Mummy a break eh. You've been at it all day."<br/>"Is it ready?" <br/>"Yeap. You have a nice soak and I'll go order dinner." Serena left and went downstairs. </p><p> </p><p>"So what have you ordered babe." Bernie said as she walked downstairs. <br/>"I've haven't ordered anything yet." Serena said as she lent over the sofa clutching her stomach. <br/>"Serena what's up? <br/>"I think it's started." <br/>"Are you serious." <br/>"Yes. I've been having pains all day." <br/>"Why didn't you say anything."<br/>"You were busy with the nursery."<br/>"You should have told me. How far apart are the contractions?" <br/>"About every ten minutes now."<br/>"Come on let's get you in the car. And take you up to the hospital." <br/>"Ok. The kids. They are going to be back soon." <br/>"I'll ring your Mum and ask if she can keep them for the night ok." <br/>"Ok." Bernie fastened Serena's seat belt and drove them both to the hospital. As they got Serena settled on the maternity ward. Bernie rang Serena's mum. </p><p> </p><p>"There you are. Did you ring Mum?" <br/>"Yes she said to ring as soon as you've had the baby." <br/>"Are the kids alright." <br/>"Yes they are really excited." <br/>"Oh god. Rub my back will you?" <br/>"Course I will. Is this ok?" <br/>"Yes. I need to push." <br/>"Serena I just need to check and see how far dilated you are. OK." the midwife said. <br/>"Ok."<br/>"You're fully dilated."<br/>"Can I push now please?" <br/>"Yes. When you feel the next contraction." Serena held Bernie’s as she pushed. <br/>"That's it baby. You're doing really well." <br/>"This is the last baby we are having. I'd forgotten how much it fucking hurts." Serena said as she pushed again. <br/>"The head is coming Serena. One more big push." <br/>"You can do this gorgeous." <br/>"That's it the head is out. I want you to pant before the next contraction. That's it. One more big push Serena. You're doing brilliant." <br/>"I can't push anymore." <br/>"Yes you can baby. He's nearly here. Push for me." Serena pushed again and threw her head back on the pillows. <br/>"Well done. Hello little man." the midwife said as she placed the baby on Serena's chest. <br/>"Hello gorgeous." Serena cried as she kissed him on the head. <br/>"He's beautiful Serena." Bernie cried as she kissed her. "I'm so proud of you. I love you." <br/>"I love you. He's our son." <br/>"I can't believe he is finally here. We are your Mummies. And we love you so much little man." <br/>"Can I just take him and weigh him. I won't be a minute." <br/>"Sure." Serena handed him over and hugged Bernie. "How much does he weigh?" <br/>"6lb 5."<br/>"That's good." Serena held her arms out as the midwife put him back in her arms. <br/>"Have you got a name for him?" <br/>"Yes. He called James." <br/>"Beautiful. I'll leave you alone for a bit."<br/>"You couldn't ring this number could you. It's Serena's Mum. Could you tell her that everyone is OK."<br/>"Sure."<br/>"Will you tell her to bring the kids in please." <br/>"Yes." <br/>"Here do you want to hold your son?" <br/>"Yes please." Bernie took him off Serena and walked round the room with him. "He is gonna be one loved little boy. Especially by his big brother and sisters."<br/>"I'm so glad he is finally here." <br/>"Our family is complete now." <br/>"I've got everything I ever wanted. A beautiful wife and 4 gorgeous children."Serena said with tears in her eyes as Bernie kissed her softly. </p><p> </p><p>"Mummy." Ellie said as they ran in the room. <br/>"Hello." <br/>"Where's the baby?" <br/>"He's here in the cot." <br/>"Mom, he is so tiny." <br/>"Well done darling. He is beautiful." Adrienne said as she hugged Serena. <br/>"Thanks Mum." <br/>"Are you still calling him James?"<br/>"Yep."<br/>"Hello James's I'm your big Sister Charlotte." <br/>"And I'm your big Brother Cameron." <br/>"And I'm your big Sister Ellie. And we are going to look out for you. When I was little Cameron and Charlotte looked out for me. They are the best big brother and sister ever." Ellie said as Serena and Bernie looked on with tears in their eyes. <br/>"I love you. And I love our family." <br/>"So do I. I am going to spend the rest of my life with you Mrs Wolfe." Serena stroked Bernie's face and peppered it with tiny kisses.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>